


Wildfire

by MidnightCarnival



Series: What Comes After [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCarnival/pseuds/MidnightCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the meeting with Halward Pavus, Dorian and Lucian share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire

Lucien slowly approached where Dorian leaned against the wall in the library. A draft from the old window next to him filtered in cold air that clung to your skin. Lucien could not help but wonder if the Altus was cold, given the warm climates of Tevinter. Especially given that it was his bare shoulder that was pressed against the stone wall. Lucien also could imagine that, given the past few days, that he was simply too tired to give a damn. 

Lucien could relate to that apathy all too well. 

Dorian turned his head when he heard Lucien quietly approach. Lucien took the blunt approach and simply asked, “Are you all right?”

Dorian didn't even pause before giving a decisive, "no" but he did seem to smile a bit at his arrival before turning back to gaze out of the drafty window. "not really."

It was a start. 

"Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display." Dorian spoke with none of his usual exuberance, more of a quiet solemness that seemed...off when used by him. Lucien frowned and hurried to reassure him. 

"I do not think any less of you." Lucien intoned vehemently, "More, if such a thing is possible." 

Dorian turned fully towards Lucien now, his eyes full of soft affection that nearly sent Lucien's heart pounding out of his chest. 

"The things you say." spoke quietly, happiness in his voice, and relief. Lucien wanted to frown but knew that would be taken wrong. Did Dorian truly think he would think less of him? Lucien would be the largest hypocrite in the whole of Thedas if that were even close to the case. 

"I mean it." Lucien spoke, affection leaking into his own voice and Dorian smiled fully at that. Though it vanished all too quickly as his mind was once more occupied by darker thoughts. Dorian spoke before such dark thoughts could fully take root. 

"My father never understood, living a lie, it festers inside of you like poison....You have to fight for whats in your heart." How those words resonated with Lucien....his heart jumped a beat as if those words were a confirmation of all Lucien hoped for, all he feared. The question was, would he take the leap?

"I agree." Lucien whispered. 

Time seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time as Dorian moved towards him and pressed his lips to Lucien's own, Dorian's arm wrapping around the back of his head to hold him close. Lucian's breath came out in one quick gasp of shock and Dorian deepened the kiss, both of their eyes sliding shut, lost in the lovers comfort their bodies pressed close in an embrace. Lucien gently placed his hands above Dorian's hips, this touch was not of fear, or pain, but warmth that spread through him like wildfire. Lucien did not want it to end.

Of course, Dorian chose that moment to pull away with a smirk. 

"I see you enjoy playing with fire, Inquisitor." he drawled and Lucien smirked a little in response, folding his hands behind his back. 

"At any rate, time to go drink myself into a stupor, its been that sort of day. Join me sometime, if you've a mind." Lucien chuckled at that. 

"I may have to take you up on that."


End file.
